


Triggers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #triggers, Hey It's my first work, Homestuck things, It's gonna get a bit racy, Look at that a Cronkri fic, M/M, Plot Twists, Probably more characters, TWISTS GALORE, There will be actual plots guys, Watchout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kankri gets triggered (but not really) and Cronus is really weirded out<br/>(I really suck at summarys that was gonna be the title oh god)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He shows up on your doorstep, a blubbering purple mess. Violet stains his cheeks. Fitting his mood, it's raining. He walks in tracking water all over the floor. It irks you.

"Cronus, you really should learn to knock before you come in. And please wipe your feet. I spent a long time getting this place clean. I really wish you would be more careful about these-"

He cuts you off with a sob. In a split second decision, you decide to leave the sanitary speech for later. You sit next to him on the couch, wincing a bit as you hear water drip onto it. He has his head in his hands.

"What's happened, Cronus?"

Cronus just shakes his head. You tentatively place a hand on his shoulder.

"Confide in me."

He lifts his head up, blank white eyes looking back at you. The purple water's still running from them.

"She snapped my gun."

You look back a little confused. Who had snapped his gun?

"Meenah. I tried askin' her out again, right? And she said no. So I tried askin' her again, because that fish is fine. And she just got this look on her face and snapped it."

Your stomach does a flip flop. An unfamiliar yet still common feeling wells up. Jealousy. And it only makes itself present with this troll. Because celibacy is so utterly difficult with him. Because all Cronus does is flirt and tease, mostly with Meenah. His crying is doing things to you. Making you completely rethink your lifestyle. So you do something completely out of character. You hug him. Cronus' body goes rigid. He pushes you back and looks at you with those blank eyes.

"Kankri? You alright? I thought you got triggered by touchin'."

You feel the blush spread to your face before you can stop it. You can't just tell him how he's the exception to this. You stammer around for a lie.

"Oh. Yes. Of course, I still do. But you looked like you needed a, ahem, hug. So I put those triggers aside for the moment. Don't mistake me for saying that they're completely gone. Those triggers are still a very big part of my life. Or, death, you might say. Forgive me! I should have tagged that trigger. I know that some of us are still very death sensitive-"

He cuts you off with a finger to your lips. Your eyes narrow. While you would have liked to continue your speech, you relish at the contact.

"Interestin'. I didn't know you could just turn off your triggers like that."

He's stopped crying, so you've accomplished something. But now you've started him questioning you. While you do enjoy talking, the words get jumbled around this troll. He's still talking. You realize you're doing what you hate. Spacing when someone is talking. 

"So, like, if I got triggered by somethin', I could just turn it off at anytime?"

"Yes and no. It's different with everyone. There are triggers that won't go away. And there are some that you can overcome, or push away, for the betterment of yourself and others."

He's looking at you again. Confused and mesmerized. You've only ever seen him look like this with Meenah. Never with one of you speeches. It makes you wonder if you've been talking about the wrong things. If maybe social justice isn't the thing trolls want to hear about. Of course, that's ridiculous. Social justice is what you've built your life and death around. It may not be what they want to hear, but you can't just give up on it. Even if you question the legitimacy of your arguments, you'll argue them anyway.

You've been talking about triggers for so long, you don't realize the words are out of your mouth until after you say them.

"And then there are the triggers that can go away with a flush-crush. That hug I gave you, for example."

You slap a hand over your mouth. Cronus' eyebrows are almost up to his scar. The both of you are stuck still. You stand quickly, knocking a few pillows off of the couch. You walk over to the kitchen, pulling cups from a cupboard. 

"How silly of me. You've been sitting there without me having offered you anything. Would you like something to drink?"

You turn back around, just in time to see the door swing closed. It's still raining. You don't realize you're squeezing the glass until it breaks. You look down to see blood and bits of glass in your hand. You clean up the mess. Your kitchen is spotless by the time you've finished.

The couch shifts under your weight. You turn your head towards a window. The rain's gotten heavier. Sea trolls thrive on water, but you can't help hoping he's gotten to his hive safe. You sit like this for hours, trapped with your thoughts. These thoughts turn dangerous not long after you realize that you've most likely ruined all chances of being with him after your confession. They turn even more dangerous when you think about how you completely threw away everything that you stand for with that entire conversation. It's a miracle that Porrim comes when she does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Porrim shows up.

Her hair is completely plastered to her face and her dress drips everywhere, but she's still here. You jump up to get her a towel. She accepts it wordlessly. You start tea while she dries off.

"Why are you here, Porrim."

"No hello? That's no the Kankri I know. You usually greet me with hello and a lecture."

"Why are you here."

You hear her bite bcak a breath. You turn to give her a small smile, but she's already behind you, bent to you level. You don't jump, she does it so often.

"Cronus sent me over."

You stomach spins at the mention of his name. You turn back to the tea, placing a packet in the water.

"Said he was worried about you. That you said some weird stuff. He wouldn't elaborate."

Your back visibly stiffens. She puts a hand on your shoulder.

"What'd you say, Kankri?"

The tea finishes, giving you a temporary delay in answering. You pour it, handing her a cup. She takes it and looks at you expectantly. Your words become jumbled in your mouth again.

"I hugged him, and, um, then kind of said that touch was a trigger that I could... disregard... around him."

She looks a bit surprised, but for thw most part keeps her stoic composure. You wish she'd say something. Instead, she puts a hand on your shoulder. It sends a shiver through your body. Porrim drinks her tea.

"Well, you should go talk to him."

She can't actually mean that.

"You can't actually mean that."

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm joking? Seeing as you've partially instigated a relationship, it's only customary to talk with him about it."

You stare bug-eyed. She's serious. She wants you to go talk with him. Cronus. Who you just royally messed things up with. This is insane. Trigger warning: Mental illness. Oh just shut up Kankri. You're just making fun of yourself at this point.

"Well?"

You snap out of whatever just happened in your head and turn your attention back to Porrim.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to talk to Cronus, or do you need me to do it for you while you act like an uncultured wriggler?"

You bristle at the insult.

"Porrim, please tag your insults! Those could be very-"

"Oh shut up Kanny. Go talk to him. And for the love of all Beforus, stop moping around in your hive."

You take your tea and walk skillfully around her. She follows you to the living room, sitting down on your couch. You purse your lips. She's still wet. Porrim gives you a look of pure sarcasm before swinging her feet up, spreading her body out. You hold back a respect lspeech with your tea.

"Well, what are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to talk to him or not?!"

It's still raining. You finish your drink and set the cup down on a table. You want to talk with him. You really really do. To apologize.

"Fine."

"Oh you're so wordy. I'm drowning in the amount of talking you're doing. When you do go talk to him, actually speak. Don't just stand there pretending to be emotionless. It doesn't work for you."

"Porrim, please just shut up."

"Why Kankri! That triggered me."

You roll your eyes and grab a jacket. It slides on and you turn the door knob. Porrim stops you before you can open it.

"Remember, don't mess it up."

"Oh of course. I'll just remember to do that. I've got it completely planned out in my head on how to _not mess it up._ "

"Okay okay I get it. Good Gog you're moody. Go on. Go find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK YOU GUYS.   
> I'm writing this story again. I'm halfway through chapter three. It should be up soon.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> *SIDE NOTE*   
> Tea. Don't ask me how to make it  
> I HAVE NO FRIGGIN CLUE  
> *SIDE SIDE NOTE*  
> You have no idea how much fun Porrim was to write.   
> Sassy mc sassbutt over here

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first Homestuck fic that actually worked out. Also my first fic up on AO3  
> But, rate it, bookmark it, all that jazz  
> Don't kill me  
> Yee


End file.
